Olde Midgar Flames
by Andalusia Blue
Summary: Two years since meteorfall have passed. Cecily arrives in the city of Midgar on an mission after a long absence never expecting to return there. In the shadows of ruble lurk old memories of times best left forgotten.When an unexpected person from the past shows up with a strange request she finds herself confronting an unlikely enemy. Continued inside-
1. Chapter 1

_**OLDE MIDGAR FLAMES**_

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 All rights belong to Square Enix I only own the oc. ;)

Summary: Two years since meteor fall have passed. Cecily arrives in the city of Midgar on an mission after a

long absence never expecting to return there. In the shadows of ruble lurk old memories of times

best left forgotten. When an unexpected person from the past shows up with a strange request she

finds herself confronting an unlikely enemy. One thing leads to another revealing more skeletons

in the closet accidentally unraveling the mystery surrounding her birth.

* * *

**~~Prologue~~**

_The planet condemned the tyrant and brought about his destruction and those who stood with him._

_In ruin was his fortune, taken away all he possessed but from the ashes he emerged beaten but not shattered._

_How can fate be so cruel? Left alive only to die a more slow and painful death._

_The heart of another beats somewhere on the earth, it is cold and enclosed in stone set in misery._

_Fate is oh so cruel._

_It winds, weaves its threads together drawing closer the two survivors._

_Closer, closer, closer…_

_When steal meets with stone, sparks ignite rekindling the_

_Olde Midgar Flames._

* * *

They arrived in Edge late in the evening. Dark clouds hung low in the sky threatening rain. Cecily was bone weary and relieved that they were in the city at last. She pulled to a stop in front of a bar that doubled as an inn. She turned to the youth sitting behind her on her motorcycle, "Wait here, Reizo, while I find us a room for the night. Watch the bike and don't let anything happen to the case." She said climbing off and striding into the establishment.

There were few patrons present in the bar considering it was a Friday night. A night most people would be out winding down from their week. A dark haired woman walked up to the counter receiving a friendly welcome from the brunette woman who came quickly from behind the bar. "Welcome to Seventh Heaven. What can I do for you?" "Do you have a room available for the night?" Cecily inquired in a flat tone. "We have one. I'll have it ready shortly. I hope you don't mind the wait." She stated apologetically, looking around before handing the young woman a form to sign. Cecily shook her head. "Not at all." She scrawled her signature and slid the paper back to the brunette. "Please, take a seat at the bar and have a drink while you wait."

Cecily walked over to the other end of bar her long brown trench coat swishing around her and took up a seat. "What can I get you?" The same brunette asked grabbing a glass, filling it then sliding it with practiced skill to the blonde haired man in his early 30's sitting opposite of her. "Gin on the rocks." She responded, surveying her surroundings discretely. The woman set a short glass of amber liquid before her hurrying off toward the stairs afterwards. Cecily took a long drink enjoying the sharp burn as it faded into a warming sensation down her throat. She set the glass back down and pretended to study the design on the coaster. Through the corner of her eye she noticed the blonde next to her staring. "Cigarette?" He offered holding out the package. She reached out to take one but hesitated a moment. She was tired and it would help relax her nerves at the least, she told herself. "Thanks." she said accepting a light.

A sharp bang rang out through the bar as the front door swung open just as a clap of thunder sounded outside. Reizo stood in the frame, hair dripping wet, duffel bag, guitar case, and teddy bear carried on his back. His eyes searched the room finding Cecily at the bar looking in his direction. The boy blanched at the sight of the young woman cigarette in hand puffing a plume of smoke. All the baggage crashed to the ground forgotten as he ran up to her. "Ma, you promised you wouldn't smoke." He chided tugging at her sleeve. "You know it's bad for you!" Cecily stared down at the smoldering stick in her hand then at the boy who was quickly approaching tears. She reached over and stamped it out in the ashtray at her far left with a grimace. Irritation evident on her features that the child was correcting her actions. "It wasn't even a whole drag." She grumbled to the boy. "Next you'll be nagging at me for sipping alcohol." "No I won't. It can be good for the heart. But those things will kill you before your time." A few chuckles sounded through the room while the man next to them shot the boy a look that went ignored. "I just don't want you to smoke." He mumbled sheepishly realizing all the attention they were attracting.

He picked up the bear and walked stiffly over to where Cecily sat. She looked down at him and ran her hand through his short sandy colored hair. " Sorry." she whispered, going to pick up the luggage that he'd dropped setting the guitar case against her chair. "We can stay here for the night. They're fixing up a room." No sooner were the words out of her mouth when the woman appeared on the steps smiling warmly. "I'll show you the way to your room now."

The pair followed her up the stairs to the small room. It was small and very simple yet cozy, with only the twin-sized bed, dresser, and padded linen high-backed chair in the corner. "Here we are. If you need anything at all just let me know." She said gesturing for them to enter. "Thank you." Cecily and the boy replied in unison closing the door behind them. Reizo ran and jumped on the bed landing face down. "Ah, It's nice and fluffy!" he exclaimed happily being muffled, as he burrowed into the pillows. "Stop jumping. I can't pay for the bed if you break it." She chided sharply. He stopped immediately going statue still. "Go change into you pajamas and don't forget to brush your teeth." Cecily ordered promptly.

Once Reizo had gone, she opened her guitar case and removed the instrument carefully placing it aside. Using a pocketknife she popped open a side panel in the case, removing a small drawstring bag containing bead like objects. Plucking out eight and then twelve of them, she slipped the bag back into place along with the other parts of the case. She pulled out her revolver and inserted the she filled the magazine sliding the it back into the second gun, flipped the safety switch on, and laid it on the nightstand.

The boy had returned, already showing signs of drowsiness. "Mama?" He asked worried seeing the handgun on the stand. She turned to face him "No, I don't think we'll need it, but we can't be too careful." She said placing her hands on his shoulders giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Go to sleep. You should rest up while we're stationed here." He nodded tottering off to bed.

Cecily had changed into a more comfortable ensemble before slipping into bed next to Reizo. He was fast asleep and breathing softly.

She forced her self to stay awake for a while longer. An old habit of keeping watch just to be sure there were no threats lurking around. It had been some time since they both slept in an actual bed or had a solid roof over their heads. The jobs she got often were dangerous and required stealth. That meant staying out of view unless they came to a large crowded city. There were few of those now a day, hence subjecting them both to the harsh elements.

Next morning Cecily jolted awake by a clatter down the stairs accompanied by a shriek. She was up in an instant gun in hand at the ready.

Reizo was climbing up the side of the bed from where he had tumbled off. Staring wide eyed up at the woman opposite. "What was that?" He whispered in

panic. She shrugged, listening carefully to the racket downstairs. "Be quiet! We have guests staying." She heard a woman's voice scold sharply .

"It's alright." She told the boy, setting down the gun. "Let's get ready and go down."

Cecily swiftly trotted down the steps and walked to the bar Reizo following close behind her. "Good morning! What can I get you?" The cheery brunette greeted. "Coffee and-" Cecily turned to the boy beside her. "Orange juice and an egg sandwich please." He said timidly peering over the counter and then at the two children who were sitting, chattering at the other end of the room. "Ok, coming right up." The woman replied leaving to fill the order.

"Hi! I'm Marlene," chirped a little brown haired girl, about eight years old, her hair softly woven into a braid held in place with a pinkish red bow.

"What's yours?" Reizo shrunk back suddenly against Cecily gripping onto her pants leg to balance himself on the bottom rung of the bar stool. Cecily glanced down in surprise. "Where are your manners, Reizo?" she jibed. He glanced up at her and back at the girl."I'm Reizo." The boy murmured quietly not sure what to think of this bold creature. "This is Denzel." Marlene pointed to the boy standing behind her. "That's Tifa." The little girl's hand moved to point to the brunette behind the bar.

"Is she your big sister?" Denzel asked curiously. The woman's eyes were now on the bandage on boy's forehead studying it with interest before focusing back on Marlene. "That's my mom, Cecily." Reizo stated quickly stifling a giggle. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cecily!" Marlene piped cheerfully. "Miss " Cecily corrected, extending her rough slender hand to the girl and then to the boy who hesitantly gave it a gentle shake knowing he was being eyed carefully.

The brunette now known as Tifa came with the steaming hot cup of coffee and a tall glass of orange juice. "I hope they're not bothering you too much." Tifa said apologetically. She set down the glasses before them. "No, they're fine." The woman said watching the children with idle curiosity. "Would you like to come to play with us?" Marlene asked, quickly adding, "Can we take him to the playroom, Tifa, Pleeeease?" Tifa observed the woman and the boy, she noticed a twinge of irritation pass over her face. "It's alright with me, but you'll have to ask his mom first." All eyes were on Cecily, but she did not reply immediately. "Can I?" asked Reizo at last, looking up at his mother. "Only for a little while and after you finish breakfast." She said ruffling his hair.

She gave no reprimand when he'd downed the sandwich in several large bites and drained the glass setting it down quickly. "Done." He announced, looking at Cecily expectantly. She waved her hand in dismissal as she took a gulp of her coffee. His face lit up and the children disappeared up the stairs.

"They sure are an energetic bunch." The woman remarked taking another sip of her coffee.

Tifa smiled, "They sure are."

The bar maid began washing the glasses that were in the sink. "You two must be new in town," she said making small talk. "Not really. I'm here on business. I don't plan to stay for long." She said staring out the window absentmindedly. "Where are you from?" Her attention turned back to the bar tender "I used to live in Midgar long before Meteor Fall. Now…where every the road winds." She spoke quietly.

They continued with small chat for a good half hour until a beep sounded loudly and Cecily pulled out her phone. 'Target lost.. Repositioning to retrieve signal.' The message read. She hissed and snapped it closed. "Add the drinks to my tab, please." She said, sliding off the stool and headed upstairs. She reappeared wearing her trench coat and a small case in hand. Reizo came down moments later holding her phone. "You forgot this!" He said running to her. "Where did you put the bike?" Cecily asked him anxiously. "I chained it in the back of the ally. They had a garage there." He responded thrusting the key to her with a pair of goggles. He followed her out the door to the ally.

There was a blonde haired man there, polishing a motorcycle parked across from hers. He was several years younger than the man whom she had seen at the bar the night before. This man's hair was spiked strangely, poking out in all directions. He was wearing an old SOLDIER uniform. He looked up and their eyes met. Mako blue orbs gleamed in the dimmed light. Cecily paused before entering still staring at him. Reizo clung close to her, his hand slipped into her coat pocket. "Can we go now?" He asked nervously, glancing at the blonde across from them. He was a SOLDIER. Reizo knew from the strange gleam in his eye. From the many fights that Cecily got into that they were a dangerous type and were not to be trusted of trifled with.

Without a word, she led Reizo to the bike securing the case she carried to the cargo rack. The man was still watching them; she could feel his cold mako eyes burning into her back. Cecily swung herself onto the cycle and steadied it before making it roar to life. The machine was facing in his direction and he noticed the woman's stern eyes directed at him from behind the goggles she now wore. The engine roared in protest before it jerked forward zooming out of the garage onto the street. Once the woman was out of sight, it hit him...She looked familiar, but why? He decided he'd brush it off for the moment and finished cleaning his bike.

A/N: Here it is at last the first chapter of my story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. If you have any comments or feed back I appreciate it. An update will hopefully be posted soon. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, after dealing with a mess of computer problems the second chapter is posted! Please read and review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, only the OC. **

Later Cloud came into the bar. Tifa was washing dishes as usual and the children were already on their way downstairs to tackle him in a bear hug. "Cloud, you're home!" Denzel cried wobbling down the steps after Marlene who was already clinging tightly to Cloud's waist. "Yeah"

His attention remained a moment on the boy. His condition had worsened since last week. Though he was weak, he managed to make it down stairs to greet him. He hadn't made any progress finding a cure. But he would have to find one and soon. "Denzel, you should be up resting right now." The boy shook his head "I'm fine and I wanted to see you." Cloud tried to give him a smile. "Go back to bed and I'll be up to see you in a little while." He replied gently. He patted them both on the head, sending Denzel back upstairs and moved past Marlene to the bar. "Tifa, who was that woman in the trench coat with the boy?" he asked his voice low but serious. "That was Cecily and Reizo. He's really shy. He said that they're here for his mom's work. They travel a lot. She's a bounty hunter. Reizo said she's after an infamous thief . His mom doesn't like to talk much and doesn't seem too nice, though Reizo says she is." Marlene rattled on excitedly. Tifa and Cloud stared at the child in surprise mouths slightly agape at all the information she had managed to gather in the few minutes she had spent playing with the boy. Tifa did not find out much about the woman. She didn't like to pry but had to admit she was curious about the odd pair.

Cecily had driven to the far end of the city parking along an uninhabited rubble strewn street where it would be easy for her conceal her bike. They trudged through scrapes of metal and concrete that had once been supports or walls of the buildings up to the very top of what was once a parking garage that overlooked the area. "Pull out the computer and upload this program. I'll set up the antenna." She instructed unzipping the case and removing several metal objects that she swiftly assembled

A small satellite dish swirled around when she was finished. Cecily typed in various codes waiting for a message to pop up and let her know where the target had moved. She tapped her fingers impatiently against the side of the laptop.

Reizo had wondered over to a rusted railing lying propped against part of the remainder of the stone barrier. Fluttering and snapping in the breeze snagged on a spear of debris was the tattered shreds of a red banner with a faded insignia in the center of a diamond. She glanced over to him "Leave that alone." Her sharp voice called out when he reached out to touch the old banner. "The locals say there's a ghost that wanders around this area. If you upset him you might get cursed." The boy drew back his hand looking pale. He stared at it a moment before rushing back to his mother's side looking spooked. "How do you know?" he asked quietly in wonder. "Tch, That's what they say. I think this whole city's cursed how else could it end up in such a state? She said her voice becoming rough with disdain. Reizo felt guilty for bringing up an unhappy memory for her. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." He told her ruefully. "Don't apologize. It's nothing to fret over. I just don't like being here." She said with a tired sigh. The computer beeped and displayed a message with the new location of their target. "Gotcha!" Quickly she closed the laptop and slid it in the case with the other instruments. "We better hurry before he starts moving again and the bug runs out of juice." They were once again speeding off towards the other end of the city where their target awaited.

They had parked at a safe distance and were surveying the dilapidated structure that served currently as a base. Inside and out was buzzing with activity. Men were coming and going some bringing packages and some weapons while a few stood about on guard duty. "Do you remember Danny Gray Alford?" She asked the boy beside her. Reizo shook his head. "He's the one we ran out of Kalm a while back. He stole the weapons from the W.R.O warehouse." Cecily grinned, "I've been waiting till he holed himself up in a corner. A huge bounty's hanging on his head right now." She said rubbing her gloved hands together briskly as if picturing the reward money in her hands. "Are we going to be rich?" he asked curiously. She smirked, "No, but we'll be able to buy some much needed supplies and pay our tab at seventh heaven." "Oh…darn." he frowned. "How are we going to get him?" The boy asked bewildered at the sight of all the people. "The classic element of surprise should bag the prize." She winked, cocking her gun before slinking off to infiltrate the building.

For all the activity, buzzing about the criminal's hideout there was very little guard posted at the rear entrance. This gave the bounty hunter the perfect opportunity to advance. As the last man entered the building with his cargo, she sprang into action. From her position hidden behind a fallen pillar nearby the building, Cecily leapt, charged, hitting the guard closest to her with the butt of her handgun before he could react. The 2nd and 3rd gaurds prepared to fire their weapons but the intruder proved to be too quick, eliminating them with a swift double shot from her own gun. She smiled to herself thinking what a handy device the silencer was that she pilfered from her last hunt. She stooped to loose their utility belts pocketing what little munitions they possessed before moving on. The door opened to a dark empty room. Positioning her weapon at the ready she slowly, cautiously stepped in.

It had been forty-five minutes since Cecily had entered the building. He did not hear any shots fired nor anything to indicate a disturbance as activity continued without signs of stopping. Reizo knew he could not waltz in and see if she was all right. Anxiety began to make his stomach churn making him feel more uncomfortable as he began to pace. He wondered what was taking her so long and if she was okay. Maybe it was harder to maneuver in the building than she expected. Maybe she was waiting for the right moment to move in. Maybe she was…

After weaving through halls and henchmen, Cecily arrived in front of Alford's room. She held up her pistol in her left hand opening the door silently letting it click closed behind her. "I told ye not to bother me." Alford grumbled aloud as he stuffed stacks of gil into his moneybag. His back was turned but the distinctive click of coins was loud and clear. "Hm, I guess I didn't get that memo, Danny." The man froze. Slowly he turned to face the figure whom had entered. The lights flickered casting ominous shadows on the woman's features. Before he had the chance to recover and reach into the desk drawer for his own gun the bounty hunter had landed a fist squarely into his gut. The lights flickered once more before fading to black.

An hour and a half ticked by. Cecily had successfully accomplished her task, causing an uproar inside the base amongst the horde. She had escaped with her prey giving the guards the slip as she stealthily fled from the building loosing those tailing her as gunfire broke out.

Reizo jumped when she came up behind him soundlessly dragging a tall, skinny man alongside her. "Don't do that please. I thought I was caught." He exhaled dramatically patting his chest trying to calm himself.

"Hurry and get the bike! Their going to bust down that door at any minute and find out I'm gone. We've got to be out of here before that happens and Danny wakes up." The boy was fishing around in his pocket for the key while leaning against the motorcycle to support it. "Don't start it, they'll hear it and find us. Walk it down the street a ways to that old shop with the broken window." She commanded, shifting to better balance the extra weight of the criminal. Her arm shot out to seizing the handlebar of the motorcycle just before it could tip over Reizo along with it.

The sound of echoing gunfire now drew closer and voices shouting orders to search the surrounding area.

When they reached the end of the street, she listened and glanced around cautiously. She flung Alford over the bike and motioned for Reizo to get on in front of her. "Are we going to fit?" He asked her doubtfully. "We'll manage, now come on we're running out of time." She snapped. "It's a good thing he's like a pencil." Reizo remarked clinging to the handles.

It was a very tight fit with Alford flopping limply this way and that as she tried to support his tied form on the bike. As soon as he was stable and Reizo was firmly wedged between her body and the front seat of the motorcycle she turned the key. The engine sputtered sluggishly and died out. Cecily hissed a string of curses turning it over again failing twice. She switched it off, taking a deep breath and tried once more. This time started. She didn't wait a moment before flooring it, making it charge forth like a wild chocobo with a cactuar on its tail. Reizo tensed squeezing the handlebars tight as he could. He couldn't remember the last time she had driven so fast. This meant there was going to be big trouble to follow.

They continued speeding madly away, not slowing until coming to the inner city. By now, Alford was stirring. If he were to become fully awake, he'd cause trouble to no end. She could not let that happen, not while the boy was with her. It would be another twenty minutes until they reached the W.R.O. office. "What can I do to keep him sedated until we get there?" she thought to herself frantically. "It's a shame he's wanted alive."

A sharp pain in her side pulled her out of her thoughts. Something wet, warm and sticky soaked through her shirt and coat. "Ma?" Reizo cried in panic feeling her jolt in pain. Loosening one arm from his tight grip on the handle he felt the moist warmth seeping onto his own clothes. He peered around her seeing the red splotch spreading . His sleeve was stained bright red with her blood. He gasped in horror. "It's all right." She said through gritted teeth. She extended one arm back pushing her fingers into the side veins of Alford's neck. "Drop the knife." She growled furiously. "Not a chance!" He hollered defiantly in reply. Briefly releasing him, she leaned backward to sling her arm around his neck forcing him forward. Cecily held him firmly by the stiff cotton oxford collar on his shirt; almost touching his head to the concrete speeding beneath them. "Now, about that knife-you can drop it or I can drop you. Which will it be?" He gagged at the pressure increasing at his throat.

A pain shot through her thigh before an object clattered to the ground disappearing into the pavement that rushed past underfoot. She sighed in relief slowing to a stop dropping the man on the road jumping off the bike pinning him down and rebinding his limbs. With Reizo's help, the hands of their prisoner were re-secured. "He won't have the ability to pull knives out of hidden spaces now." Reizo said to himself.

It seemed to take hours to reach the W.R.O. Headquarters. When they arrived, Cecily jerked to a stop, dropping the kickstand. She knocked Alford off the back saddle sending him to the ground, landing on his side with a 'thud'. She leaned forward hunching over the handlebars drawing in a shaky breath. "Are you ok?" Reizo asked worried as he pressed into the metal bars from Cecily's weight starting to crush him. "I'm fine." She replied straitening and swinging off the bike with effort. She stooped, grabbing the back of Alford's collar, jerked him to his feet.

The two entered the W.R.O. office, Cecily roughly dragging the man making him stumble on his oversized feet. "I need to speak with Tuesti ." She demanded, flashing an I.D. card to the receptionist. "Do you have an appointment, ma'am?" the girl inquired smiling up at her. "No, but he'll see me without one." The bounty hunter said in a firm tone. The receptionist looked at the woman uncertainly before pushing the intercom. "Sir, there's a woman here to see you.-" She paused, "What was your name?" "Just tell him the hunter is here." The receptionist took on a sudden pallor. Her hand was still on the intercom when she spoke. "Send her up." A man's voice said interrupting the newly fallen silence in the room. "Thank you." Cecily said forcefully trying to be polite between the irritating pain of her wound and Alford squirming waiting to break away. Alford almost tumbled into the elevator when Cecily bumped into him. "Watch it!" he hissed. "You stopped." The woman retorted, shoving him into the elevator corner and pushing the button for Reeve's floor.

The doors opened revealing dull gray metal walls, sparsely decorated giving it a display of austerity. The boss' office had somewhat nicer decor adorning it. A fine oak desk in the center and cream white paneling framed different parts of the office. Reeve was sitting behind the desk scribbling swiftly across the paper atop it. He glanced up to see his visitor who was now before him. He scrawled a few more things on the page before setting it aside. "What can I help you with today, C-?" He stopped realizing whom the haggard man standing beside the woman was. "This _cad _here, who's been giving me trouble since I ran him out of Kalm. W.R.O put a price on his head, I brought him in, and you'll write me a check making me a very happy girl. " She said in one breath. Reeve took a moment to compose himself. He knew the Bounty hunter was in town but did not expect her to visit bearing gifts. "I'd be happy to take Mr. Alford off your hands." He said, stretching out his hand pushing a button on the desk phone. "Send up the guards and prepare an armed escort." "Yes sir." A man replied promptly. In five minutes, the guards were in the room cuffing Danny Gray Alford leading him out of the office.

Cecily sighed exasperatedly once he was gone and collapsed into one of the oaken chairs. Reeve studied the young woman carefully. She had grown so much since he last saw her five years ago. She was no longer the short, scrappy, wayward girl he knew from the Shin-Ra lab department. He almost missed that girl and it pained him to realize she was gone and what stood in front of him was a hunter hardened by life's ventures

His eyes traveled down to the crimson splotch on her coat. "That's an awful cut you have there" He said, his tone serious. "Why do you look so serious? It's not the first time I've been stabbed." She chuckled. The door burst open before either could speak another word, in ran Reizo. "Mama, are you ok? Where is that man? He didn't escape, did he?" He questioned rapidly, going silent once he saw Reeve who was smiling amusedly at his sudden entrance. "There's no need to worry. He's in custody now."

He focused back on the bounty hunter lying lazily in the chair, gazing at him through half lidded eyes. "Are you alright?" "Don't worry, I'm fine. Got any cure materia handy?" She groaned straitening carefully to avoid pulling too much at the wound, which was beginning to dribbling blood onto Reeve's fancy chair and carpet. She moved her hand to cover it but the blood oozed slowly through her fingers. He turned and pushed the trusty button on his desk. "Lin, Have a medic sent up." "Right away, Sir!" was the reply on the intercom.

Reeve noticed the large reddish-brown patch on the child's arm. "Are you injured too?" He asked concerned. The boy only shook his head sadly, taking a seat next to Cecily.

The medic came in with a large metal box carried at his side. "Where is-" The man stopped mid sentence spotting the boy sitting by the chair bloodstain on his sleeve. Reizo eyed the stranger warily. "The boy is fine. Cecily needs immediate attention." Reeve gestured towards the woman sitting limply in the chair.

"Reizo, go wash the blood out of my coat please." Cecily pulled the garment off her shoulder holding it out to him. "Ok." He said nervously taking it from her and watching as the medic cut away some fabric from her shirt. He turned slowly and left the men to tend to Cecily. The medic examined the wound and her other injuries pulling out his Materia. "My low level cure might not seal it good enough but will take care of any minor cuts. Sorry, my first day on the job." Cecily grimaced, "If it can stop the bleeding that will be good enough."

"Who's the boy?" Reeve asked, amused at the thought of her settling down and possibly raising a family. "I was on assignment in some small city out near Rocket Town. I found him half starved next to his dead parents after some rubble collapsed on some houses. Couldn't get rid of him, stayed with me since." she said. "I see." Reeve replied softly.

She cringed as the medic set to work with the cure. Her skin seemed to jerk back together causing another wave of pain. Perhaps it was due to his inexperience with the materia… "There, all done. It looks like it might leave a scar though." He said apologetically. The woman shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Another one to add to the collection." When she stood, a sharp pain shot through her side forcing her to remain seated. She hissed again as the medic poked the place where the gash had been before. "This is unusual." He mumbled to himself. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly re-inspecting his work. "You may have a pulled or torn muscle." She gave a firm nod. "Just give me a moment. I'll be fine" She doubted it was either of the medic's suggestions. She had had enough pulled muscles in her lifetime know this wasn't one. Despite the gash being sealed the pain lingered as if the wound were still fresh. She could never be sure how her body would react to potions and such. Until now materia had never been a problem for her.

Reizo had returned with Cecily's trench coat now washed clean of her blood with only a several inch rip in the left side where Alford's knife had entered. "I got it clean! It's still kind of wet though." He announced, holding up the coat peering through the rip at the three people in the room. "Thank you." She muttered clamping her hand around the fabric in the boy's hands.

It took an hour before the pain ebbed away enough allowing Cecily to stand again. All the while refusing any analgesics under the excuse she would react adversely to them. She spent the time informing the Head of the W.R.O. about the layout of Alfords pitiful base. It was not worth the effort to set up a party to attempt arrests of the others since they were well dispersed by now .They would eventually turn up with wanted notice given to the patrol unit. However, a mission to reclaim stolen property from the base would be in order. He allowed Cecily skim through the database of fugitives to pick her next target as They discussed Reeve's construction of a highway and his latest works of improvement in Midgar until she felt she was able to move again.

Reeve had incessantly offered to have them escorted back to their inn. Cecily refused again using the excuse that they needed to maintain a low profile after this incident. Reeve watched with a doubtful expression plastered on his face as she cautiously moved out the door. It deepened further when she tried to swing onto her motorcycle. Each movement stretched and pulled at the tender skin on her leg and side. After a few minutes of cringing and gritting her teeth in pain, she finally managed to get on.

Reizo followed taking care not to touch the injury at Cecily's side. "Thanks for catching that crook for us." Reeve said holding out his hand to the woman. "Don't mention it." She grinned past her pain, firmly taking hold of his hand. Reeve then turned to the boy whose head was poking out from behind Cecily. "You continue to take good care of your mother, young man." Reeve's tone was serious but laced with friendliness as he offered his hand to the boy. Reizo's chest was quickly puffing up with pride. "I will, Sir." He answered giving the man's hand a hardy shake. The bounty hunter had started the engine, revving it. Reeve gave his last goodbyes and let them speed off into the Midgar streets lit by the late afternoon sun.

They stopped on their way to buy burgers and milkshakes. The excitement of the morning made them forget breakfast and the afternoon's gruesome events had driven away their appetites. By now, it was suppertime and their stomachs grumbled loudly in protest for the neglect suffered earlier. Cecily and Reizo sat in companionable silence on a park bench enjoying their meal. She seemed quieter than usual carrying an air of unease about her since they left the W.R.O. Reizo decided to watch the birds tiptoe or hop by, some stopping to beg for breadcrumbs.

His generosity rewarded with more birds flocking to their feet for handouts. Reizo was delighted to be surrounded by such dainty creatures that flittered to one spot and then another when he tossed a crust of bread on the pavement. Cecily, however, was growing annoyed as the savage little birds tried to fly at the wrapper in her hand containing the bread that made up most of her meal. "Let the beggars feed them. Don't waste your food on them; you won't be able to eat later. Stop feeding them!" She scolded him as she swatted at a persistent sparrow that was trying to perch on her arm and steal the sesame seeds on the burger bun.

By now she was fighting the urge to draw the six-shooter at her side to be rid of the nuisances "But they're hungry too." He whined. Cecily sighed in exasperation as she pointed, "Look at that lady walking over there. She has a whole bag of crumbs for them. They won't be hungry now, so stop fussing about them, and eat your supper." Reizo grinned as the birds took off in a large flurry swarming to the woman seated three benches down from them.

Dusk had fallen when the arrived back at Seventh Heaven. Reizo had fallen asleep on the way. Cecily nudged him a couple times to rouse him from his slumber. She could not carry him up stairs to bed in her current state. "Are we there yet?" he asked startled by the third rough nudge. Drowsily he wiped a trail of drool off his cheek. Cecily smirked. "Yes." She replied quietly, taking hold of his shoulder to steady him as he got off. Reizo stood a moment trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Cecily was fastening her belt tighter to keep her coat from falling open. Last thing she wanted was someone to see the large bloodstain and her cut-up shirt. The rip in the side of her coat still posed a small problem. Thankfully, it would not show too much as long as she didn't move around.

The bar was fuller tonight and a lot livelier too. Two drunken men stood side-by-side singing at the top of their lungs as they swayed, almost tipping over, to their slurred melody. She guided Reizo to the stairs carefully watching his feet to make sure he didn't trip over the uneven first steps. "Welcome back." A woman's voice said coming from the direction of the bar. Cecily paused looking up to see Tifa popping a bottle top with one hand and waving with the other. Cecily returned the gesture and continued watching Reizo walk up the stairs. She hesitated sensing a presence behind her.

A heavy arm slung around her shoulders "Whould y like ta dance, Mizz?" One of the drunkards asked, leaning in too close grinning like an idiot. "No, thanks. I don't dance." She replied, wincing as she shrugged off his arm. "C'mon all ladies c'n dance!" He laughed slurring worse than before. His hand reached out grabbing her shoulder again and spinning her around. She pulled away turning back around to leave a second time. The same two hands were on her shoulders in an instant. "Jus' one-" _Crack!_ The woman's balled fist landed squarely under his chin knocking him backward.

He held his sore chin with one hand looking dazed. "Tha' wazn' a nishe thin' ta do." He growled. "No, it wasn't. And neither is persistently pestering and manhandling a woman." Cecily replied calmly, though irritation flickered in her eyes. "I'll take a dance az yer aplolagee." He demanded reaching out for her hand. The hand disappeared in a swift blur reappearing too close to his face to see it strike, but he felt it land between his eyes before falling to the ground out cold.

Tifa saw the trouble unfolding and was beside the woman a moment too late. By the time she arrived, the man was on the floor. "Sorry for the trouble." Cecily said to the barista who was standing next to her. She leaned over grabbing the man's collar. "I'll take care of him." She said beginning to drag him to the door. "No! I'm so sorry I didn't come in time to help." Tifa said in an apologetic rush not sure what would become of the offending drunk if she were to leave it in the woman's hands. "I'll have Cloud take care of this. Please just leave this to us." Cecily paused before releasing the man, "Thanks, that's just what I'll do." She turned and disappeared up the shadowy stairway.

Reizo was solidly asleep and didn't hear her come into the room. Cecily threw her coat on the nearby chair going into the bathroom and switched on the light. Her shirt was stiff with dried blood. On her side and leg a bruise had formed. The injuries were hurting a lot more now than it did when she punched the man downstairs. She held her hand to her side a moment applying firm pressure hoping it would stop hurting but felt like it would get worse. "Aspirin would be nice right now," she groaned to herself. She slipped on a clean nightshirt and collapsed onto the bed exhausted.


End file.
